


Blood Debt

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Marvel Vampires [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker, Evil Tony Stark, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Slow Burn, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bruce Banner, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: Peter Parker lives somewhat happily but everything goes south when Tony Stark decides to get back what he's owed... in blood.Blood Debt takes place in an alternate universe. Peter is still Spider-Man, Tony is Iron Man and the Avengers exist but neither of them is the same as we know them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Vampires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Blood Debt

Peter almost gives himself away as Spider-Man the moment he steps inside their living room and sees Tony Stark sitting there.

His first instinct is to fight but then he realizes it would probably be pointless. He knows who Tony Stark is… _what_ he is… and what he is, is stronger than Peter.

Not human.

“What… what are you doing here?” he stutters. They’re both staring at him, May and Stark. His aunt is smiling but Peter knows her well enough to spot the fear in her eyes.

And Stark?

He just looks amused.

“Mr. Parker,” he says, his voice cool. Peter shivers slightly. “Your aunt has told me so much about you.”

Peter’s gaze immediately snaps to May and she shakes her head almost imperceptibly. _Be careful_ , she mouths when she thinks Stark isn’t looking.

This time, when Peter speaks again, it’s firmer. “What are you doing here?”

Stark chuckles, not affected by Peter’s obvious distrust. “Straight to the point. I like that.” He glances at May and gestures with his hand. “Why don’t you do the honors, Mrs. Parker? Explain the situation to your nephew. I can wait. After all,” sharp teeth flash in a smile, “I have nothing but time.”

Peter’s heart starts beating faster and he wonders how long it would take him to climb out of the window and call for help. Probably long enough for Stark to snap May’s neck if he chose to do so. No, he has to stay here and find out why is Tony Stark in their apartment.

And he can only hope that whatever the reason for his visit is… they’re both going to survive it.

Peter knows Stark’s reputation well. The media are full of stories about him. Mostly, he’s portrayed as a hero. Tony Stark and his group of Avengers. Fighting the violent members of the vampire population. Avengers… the good vampires. The kind ones.

Peter wants to snicker at that. _There’s nothing like a kind monster_ , he thinks. _There are only monsters. End of story._

“Peter…” May coughs before she can get the words out and that’s when Peter knows without a doubt that this is _bad_. “There’s something I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t…” she falls quiet, averting her gaze in shame.

“It’s okay, May,” he encourages her and tries not to notice Stark’s amused smirk. He’s probably enjoying the show, fucking bastard. “You can tell me everything, you know.”

“I…” May whispers, her lips trembling, “when your uncle died, I couldn’t afford this apartment anymore. Ben didn’t leave us any money and one salary isn’t enough to pay the rent and everything else. But I didn’t want to move and take you away from your school and Ned so…” She lets out a loud sob. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

“What did you do, May?” Peter fears he already knows but he has to ask anyway.

May opens her mouth but it isn’t she who answers Peter’s question. “She borrowed money from me,” Stark announces. “And now I’m here to collect the debt.”

_Oh shit!_

Peter knows that whatever money aunt May might have borrowed from Stark, there’s no way in hell she can repay him right now. Maybe never. But if he tried to explain all of that to Stark, their situation, the man would only laugh at him. Stark isn’t the type of person to take mercy on the less fortunate ones. Peter has seen the photos of the criminals he caught and the images will haunt him forever. Bruised faces, bloodied bodies, torn throats. Avengers do get hungry, after all.

 _The Earth’s mightiest heroes, my ass_ , Peter thinks and recoils in horror when Stark grins. _He can’t read my thoughts, can he?_ Peter wonders and then starts singing Rihanna's _Umbrella_ in his head, over and over again. You know, just in case.

“We can’t pay you,” Peter says when it’s becoming clear May won’t speak. “We don’t have any money.”

To his surprise, Stark doesn’t seem distraught because of the admission. “Oh, I know,” he waves his hand.

“Then what do you…?” Peter doesn’t understand. “What do you want then?”

Stark gives him a poignant look. “Money isn’t the only way how to pay a debt. Not in my case, anyhow.”

“How…” Peter swallows loudly and he takes a step back when Stark’s gaze slides to his throat and the man’s eyes grow darker. “No, no, no, no, no!” Peter shakes his head. “You can’t be serious.”

“Clever boy,” Stark smirks. He takes a deep breath, drawing the air in his nostrils, and he lets out a strange noise not dissimilar to a delighted moan. “Has anyone ever told you, you smell absolutely delicious?”

“No,” Peter repeats. He already knows where this is heading but he’ll be damned if he’s going to make it any easier for Stark.

If possible, Stark’s smile widens even more. “Oh, yes,” he assures him. As if he just turned a light switch, he immediately becomes serious again. “This is my offer,” he turns to May. “I want your nephew’s blood in return for a complete pardon of all your debts.”

“You can’t be serious…” May begins saying the same moment Peter exclaims: “I’ll do it!”

“What?” May blinks fast. “Peter, you can’t…”

But Peter stops her quickly, blinking back the urge to cry. “May, I get you’re trying to protect me and all that but we’re in this together. I want to help… I will help,” he announces resolutely. _Because it’s my fault that Ben’s dead and we’re in trouble_ , he doesn’t say, trying to erase the memory of Ben’s still body once again.

It doesn’t work.

“Peter…” May tries again but Peter shakes his head. He steps closer to the couch, all the time monitoring Stark for any signs of attack. There aren’t any but he knows better than to feel safe in Stark’s presence, consoled by his no doubt temporary inactivity.

“May, please. Let me do this,” Peter begs, squeezing her hand. A stray tear escapes May’s eyes but she eventually nods.

“Alright. Fine. But if you change your mind, just let me know. We’ll think of another solution. We always do,” she does her best to assure him and Peter nods automatically even though he knows there isn’t any other way.

He’s just going to have to bite his tongue and suffer through it. Peter’s quite familiar with pain and this can’t be so different, no? He’s never been bitten by a vampire but if it was so bad, there wouldn’t be so many people who actually serve themselves as donors to the bloodsuckers.

“Why me?” he asks Stark once aunt May agrees. “Why me of all people?”

“That’s a fair question,” Stark tilts his head in contemplation. “You’re young. Young blood always tastes better. No offense,” he nods at May. “Plus, I like your guts. And also,” Stark sighs, looking irritated, “I’ve recently lost my donor. He died.”

Peter sucks in a breath. “Did you…?”

“I didn’t kill him,” Stark waves his hand. “It was an accident. I’m planning on taking a new one, of course, but I haven’t found a suitable one yet. Till I do…” he gives Peter a thorough look and Peter hopes he isn’t blushing because Stark’s gaze feels like a physical caress, “you’ll do just fine.”

Peter nods, considering all Stark’s telling him. He sounds honest enough but you can never trust the vampires, no? That’s like lesson number one.

“How many times?” Peter remembers to ask after a moment. This is probably the most important question and yet he almost forgot it. “How many times are you going to feed on me before our debt is paid? How much is one feeding session of my blood worth to you?” He uses the term _feeding session_ he remembers from the articles about donors and notices grudging respect appear on Stark’s face… or something dangerously similar.

“Hm…” Stark considers it. “Five thousand for a session. Your aunt owes me five hundred thousand, by the way.”

Five hundred thousand! Peter quickly does a mental count in his head and realizes that if he accepted Stark’s proposition, the man would feed on him one hundred times. That’s way too much. He has to come up with a counteroffer and fast.

“Thirty thousand,” he states with the best poker face he can.

Stark stares at him, surprise flashing through his face, softening his features momentarily. It makes him look… almost human, Peter realizes and then reprimands himself for such a thought. Stark is not a human. “Why, Mr. Parker,” the billionaire laughs, “you drive a hard bargain. Oh well,” he shrugs. “Ten thousand.”

“Twenty-five,” Peter counters, feeling almost like a knight facing his opponent. “Trust me…” he promises in a deceptively sweet voice. “I’m worth every dollar.”

“Oh, I believe that,” Stark’s clever eyes are studying him intently and Peter fights the urge to shiver underneath their touch. “But I find you intriguing and would like to spend more time with you. Fifteen thousand. And that’s my final offer.”

“Twenty,” Peter tries it, risking everything. If he goes on any longer, he might aggravate the man and cause him to do something violent.

Peter’s mouth falls open in astonishment when Tony Stark nods, his mouth twisting into a pleasant smile: “Alright, have it your way. Twenty thousand for a session.”

“Really?” the excited exclamation escapes Peter’s lips before he can stop it. That means Stark will still feed on him twenty-five times but twenty-five, while still a lot, is much less than one hundred.

“Yes, really,” Stark nods. “Would you like it in paper as well? I can have my lawyer prepare the necessary documents. Plus, we should probably still discuss the exact conditions of our agreement. The when, where and so on,” Stark shrugs.

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Peter agrees quickly before Stark could change his mind and decide to withdraw the offer. “So do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” Stark confirms. He stands up and offers Peter his hand.

Peter eyes him reluctantly. When standing, Stark’s only about an inch taller than him but he feels much bigger because of his wider shoulders. And there are his dark, dark eyes… Peter tries not to look into them too often because something deep inside warns him he might easily get lost in them and never find his way back.

“Mr. Parker?” Stark asks and Peter remembers the man is still waiting for the handshake.

With obvious distrust, Peter takes Stark’s hand and almost immediately pulls back. Stark’s skin is _freezing_ like he was already dead.

 _Then again, isn’t he? Aren’t vampires walking dead?_ Peter wonders. He winces when Stark shakes his hand, careful not to squeeze too hard and break Peter’s fingers. Not that they wouldn’t heal soon but nobody needs to know this little fact, especially not Stark. Serving him as a blood bank is one thing… but Stark finding out that Peter is actually Spider-Man? The hero who’s mocking the Avengers by his very existence because he's managing to evade them?

That would be a **disaster**.

“Everything alright, Mr. Parker?” Stark asks. Peter clenches his teeth. The bastard must know his touch is unpleasant to Peter and he probably relishes in it. “You don’t have second thoughts, do you? Or want to back down on our deal?” Stark asks, his tone light but eyes serious.

“No,” Peter protests immediately. “I said yes, didn’t I? And the deal’s the deal.”

“And the deal’s the deal,” Stark repeats, looking lost in thought. “Yes, you’re absolutely right, Mr. Parker,” he gives him a smile, and then he suddenly _strikes_.

Peter yelps in surprise when Stark grabs him and pulls him closer, so close that their bodies are now touching. Peter twists in Stark’s grasp, trying to break free but the man is impossibly strong and doesn’t give him a chance.

Instead, he bends his head and buries his fangs into Peter’s throat.

Peter lets out a loud shout and tears enter his eyes. He feels Stark’s incredibly sharp teeth piercing his skin and then the man starts sucking Peter’s blood.

He thinks he can hear May screaming or crying but soon all the sounds step back and all Peter can hear is the sound of Stark’s feeding, the sucking, and lapping resonating in Peter’s head. A strange tingling sensation runs through Peter’s entire body and the boy lets out a small moan. He hears Stark moan in return and the man pulls Peter even closer, wrapping his arms around Peter’s back, but not before he forces Peter to tilt his throat to the side which provides him with better access.

Peter closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. Each pull of his blood feels like a caress and Peter thinks he might stand there forever and let Stark drink as long as he wants.

Except… that would kill him.

Peter’s eyes snap open and he moans: “No…” His hands barely work but somehow he finds the strength to push Stark away… But only because the other man wants to. Peter harbors no illusion that he’d be able to fight him right now.

Stark’s eyes are shining and his previously pale face has turned pink. He looks healthier and more alive than before. And as he licks his lips, Peter realizes he was wrong.

“See you soon, Mr. Parker. Mrs. Parker” is all Stark says before he leaves. Peter stares after him, too dumbfounded to say anything, and he only wakes up from his stupor when he feels the blood running down his neck. He winces and heads to the bathroom. He should clean that up before any stray vampire catches his scent and decides to finish what Stark started.

“I’m fine,” he assures aunt May who looks to be right on the verge of hysteria. “He didn’t hurt me.”

He locks himself in the bathroom and stares at his reflection. It looks both familiar and strange at the same time. Peter tilts his head to the side and he shivers when he sees the two small puncture wounds and recalls the feeling of Stark’s tongue licking his blood.

 _I was wrong_ , he repeats to himself. _There’s no way I’m gonna be able to survive this so many times._

“I’m gonna stop it,” Peter announces his plan to his reflection and sees himself nod. “I’m gonna stop Tony Stark before he kills me.”

After all… he’s a superhero, isn’t he? And that’s what superheroes do…

They stop the monsters.

Tony Stark might not know it yet… but by burying fangs in Peter's throat, he just signed his death sentence.

Peter smiles at himself grimly and starts searching for a plaster to put on the wound. He works fast, ready to go back to his room and work.

It’s time to find out how exactly does one kill a vampire.


End file.
